Siedem Dni Maleca (Seven Days of Malec PL)
by Yohao
Summary: <html><head></head>Magnus jest znany jako łamacz serc. Co poniedziałek zaczyna spotykać się z pierwszą osobą, która go o to poprosi, a następnie zrywa z nią w niedzielę. Alec, uczeń drugiego roku, postanawia bliżej się temu przyjrzeć. Na podstawie mangi "Seven Days". AU, AH.</html>
1. Poniedziałek

**Krótkie wyjaśnienie: Dary Anioła nie należą do mnie, a do Cassie Clare, tak samo jak manga Seven Days należy do Venio Tachibany i Rihito Takarai.**

**You can read English version on my profile by the name 'Seven Days od Malec'.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Poniedziałek<strong>

Większość chłopaków, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka jakąś dziewczynę, od razu zwraca uwagę na jej wygląd: twarz, piersi, nogi… Dla Aleca zawsze była to sprawa drugorzędna. Wręcz śmieszył go fakt, jak niektórym zależało tylko na ładnej buźce.

Sam nieraz spotkał się z taką sytuacją: dziewczyna koniecznie chciała się z nim umówić, bo w jej wyobrażeniu, piękny chłopiec o czarnych włosach i głęboko niebieskich oczach musiał być niczym książę z bajki. Niestety, przy bliższym poznaniu okazywało się, że to jednak nie to.

„One nie umawiają się ze mną" – mówił kiedyś swojemu przybranemu bratu, Jace'owi. – „One umawiają się ze swoim wyobrażeniem o mnie. I potem dziwią się, kiedy nie spełniam ich oczekiwań."

Siedział właśnie w klasie, oczekując aż dzwonek raczy wreszcie zadzwonić. Nie wiedzieć czemu, matematyka zawsze wydawała mu się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Tak jakby czas chciał spłatać mu figla i wydłużyć akurat tę, jakże nudną lekcję. Alec zdecydowanie wolał angielski. Albo – rzecz jasna – swój klub łuczniczy. Tak, łucznictwo było zdecydowanie jego ulubioną formą spędzania wolnego czasu. Po latach treningu, łuk był w dłoni Aleca czymś tak naturalnym, że chłopak zupełnie zatracał się w rzeczywistości.

Alec spojrzał przez okno na grupkę dziewcząt przechadzających się po szkolnym placu. Wśród nich rozpoznał swoją młodszą siostrę, Isabelle, wraz z kilkoma koleżankami z klasy. Izzy musiała mieć ten wyjątkowy rodzaj siostrzanej intuicji, bo uniosła głowę i pomachała mu. Odmachał jej, uśmiechając się. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że otaczające ją dziewczyny chichoczą i spoglądają na niego z adoracją.

Westchnął. Naprawdę nikt nie dbał o wnętrze.

Oparł się głową o rękę, zatapiając w myślach, kiedy nagle poczuł, że coś kłuje go w ramię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Clary – swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółkę – z jak zwykle perfekcyjnie zaostrzonym ołówkiem w dłoni.

- Auć! To bolało – rozmasował miejsce, gdzie ostrze ołówka wbiło mu się w skórę. – Czemu mnie dźgnęłaś?

- Wydawało mi się, że przysypiasz. Szkoła raczej do tego nie służy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

- Masz rację, ale to nie powód, by kłóć ludzi tymi wstrętnymi ołówkami – stwierdził Alec. Czasem miał wrażenie, że jego koleżanka po prostu lubiła to robić, pokazując wszystkim, jakie ma perfekcyjne kredki.

- To teraz już widzisz, dlaczego wszystkie twoje związki są tak krótkie. Wyglądasz jak anioł, ale zachowujesz się jak dzieciak. Powinieneś bardziej nad sobą panować.

- Tak, tak… - mruknął i położył głowę na ławce.

- Nawet mnie nie słuchasz! Jak nie przestaniesz, twoja dziewczyna wymieni cię na lepszy model! – powiedziała Clary. Alec wiedział, że chciała mu tylko pomóc, ale to nadal nie był dla niego miły temat.

- Spóźniłaś się. Wczoraj zerwaliśmy – wyjaśnił, starając się zachować spokój. Nie, żeby specjalnie zależało mu na Aline. Clary wydawała się zaskoczona. – Stwierdziła, że nie jestem taki, jakiego mnie sobie wyobrażała.

- A nie mówiłam? – westchnęła rudowłosa.

- To ona jest tutaj winna. One zawsze najpierw mówią, że mnie kochają, a potem dziwią się, że nie jestem ich wymarzonym księciem z bajki.

- Cóż, w tym miejscu nie powinieneś być zdziwiony. Akurat w twoim przypadku wygląd nie idzie w parze z charakterem.

Alec pochylił głowę, starając się schować rumieniec. Tak naprawdę zawsze był strasznie zawstydzony, gdy przychodziło co do czego. Zaczynał bełkotać i czuł, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. Tak jakby żadna dziewczyna nie była dla niego dobra. Oczywiście, były miłe i ładne, ale on po prostu nie czuł się komfortowo. Nigdy się nie całował, nawet jeśli był w życiu na kilku randkach.

- Więc… uważasz, że nie jestem z nimi szczery? Że je okłamuję?

- Nie o to mi chodziło – powiedziała, czując się trochę niepewnie. – Po prostu… Kiedy ćwiczysz strzelanie z łuku, wyglądasz jakby cały świat się zatrzymał i jakbyś był tylko ty i twoja strzała. To nie jest ich wina, że uważają cię za chłopaka z marzeń.

Brunet westchnął. Dziewczęta w jego szkole często pochodziły z bogatych rodzin i były wychowywane jak księżniczki, pod kloszem. Nie wiedziały nic o prawdziwym życiu. Jego rodzeństwo i on mogli zapłacić czesne tylko dzięki stypendium, jakie dostał w łucznictwie, a jego siostra i brat w gimnastyce i lekkoatletyce.

- Naczytały się romansideł i biorą mnie za jednego z bohaterów… - mruknął. – Szkoda, że nie ma tu więcej normalnych dziewczyn, jak ty. – Uśmiechnął się do Clary, która również uczęszczała do szkoły dzięki stypendium, ale w malarstwie. – Cieszę się, że Jace ma taką dziewczynę.

Alec nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale na początku czuł się trochę zazdrosny. Nie dlatego, że chciał chodzić z Clary. Nie, chodziło o coś innego, ale błękitnooki chłopak nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Nie chciał się przyznać, że był zakochany we własnym przyrodnim bracie. Na szczęście, kiedy czas mijał, zobaczył, że związek Jace'a rozwijał się bardzo dobrze i blondyn był szczęśliwy ze swoją rudowłosą wybranką. Dzięki temu udało mu się pozbyć z głowy swoich dziwnych wyobrażeń.

Ojciec zawsze mówił mu, że bycie innym jest czymś bardzo złym. To właśnie dlatego chłopak był tak nieśmiały, kiedy przychodziło do kontaktów z innymi, zwłaszcza z chłopakami. Chciał udowodnić sobie, że znajdzie osobę, którą pokocha. Ale nawet, kiedy jego rodzice się rozwiedli, wciąż czuł, że musi pozostać „normalny", jak określał to jego tata. Alec nie wiedział, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił.

* * *

><p>Stało się tak, że klasa Aleca miała dłuższą przerwę między lekcjami, gdyż ich biolożka zachorowała. Z tego też powodu Clary, Jace, Simon i Izzy, która już skończyła zajęcia, siedzieli razem na szkolnym podwórku, czekając na angielski.<p>

- Głodny jestem – narzekał Simon, patrząc jak jakieś dziewczęta jedzą ciastka.

- Co powiedz na pizzę? Myślę, że mogliby dostarczyć ją do szkoły – zaproponowała Clary i wszyscy zgodzili się, że pomysł miał szansę wypalić. Jace zadzwonił do najbliższej pizzerii, zamawiając dwie duże pepperoni z pieczarkami.

Kiedy czekali, rodzeństwo Aleca zaczęło kłócić się o jakąś błahostkę, chyba o film, który mieli zamiar obejrzeć w sobotę. Czarnowłosy chłopak siedział na ławce obok Simona i jakichś dziewczyn z rocznika Izzy. Rozmawiały, cały czas chichocząc. Stało się to trochę denerwujące, więc chciał dowiedzieć się, co było dla nich aż tak ważne, że musiały mówić tak głośno. W tym momencie usłyszał, jak jedna z nich narzeka:

- On ciągle jeszcze nie przyszedł! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że musimy czekać tak długo…

- Może zachorował? – zaproponowała druga, wyglądając na szczerze zmartwioną.

- Oby wszystko było z nim w porządku… - powiedziała pierwsza. W tym momencie Simon wtrącił się, spoglądając na nie z politowaniem.

- Błagam, nie mówcie, że znowu czekacie na niego? Raz Bane nie przyszedł na czas i wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole wariują z niepokoju? – spytał. Dwie rówieśniczki Izzy spojrzały na niego przez moment, po czym wstały i odeszły, by usiąść na innej ławce. Alec nie był pewien, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

- Jaki Bane? – spytał. – Masz na myśli tego chłopaka, Magnusa, z pierwszej klasy?

- Tak, jest chyba z tobą w klubie łuczniczym, nie? Pewnie dobrze go znasz – stwierdził Simon. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Alec pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nie pokazuje się często. Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem nawet pewien czy bym go rozpoznał…

- Och, na pewno byś to zrobił, gdyby się pokazał – wtrąciła się Izzy. – Jest superciachem i prawie zawsze ma na sobie brokat. Mnóstwo brokatu.

Alec spojrzał na siostrę z podejrzliwością. Czyżby wiedziała więcej niż na to wyglądało?

- W każdym razie, jest poniedziałek, więc kolejna dziewczyna dostanie szansę – powiedział Simon, spoglądając na dwie dziewczyny siedzące na ławce niedaleko. – A potem on złamie jej serce…

- Tak… - Izzy wyglądała na naprawdę smutną. – W niedziele powie jej „Wybacz, nie zakochałem się w tobie. To koniec".

Alec i Simon popatrzyli na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Izzy… Czy ty…

- Ja? Nie. Ale Clary chodziła z nim w maju – odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko. – I z tego, co wiem, to było naprawdę nieziemskie.

Alec rzucił zaskoczone spojrzenie w stronę rudowłosej, która była akurat zajęta bawieniem się włosami Jace'a i nie miała pojęcia, że właśnie jest tematem rozmowy.

- Ale ty… Ty z nim nie chodziłaś? Nie skrzywdził cię? – spytał, włączając swój nadopiekuńczy „tryb starszego brata". Kiedy Izzy pokręciła głową, dodał: - Ale Clary…

- Och, Alec, to jak wygrany los na loterii! – Jego siostra wyglądała niemalże tak, jakby zazdrościła przyjaciółce nieudanego związku. – Magnus zaczyna się umawiać z pierwszą dziewczyną, która poprosi go o to w poniedziałek i przez następny tydzień jest dla niej najlepszym chłopakiem, jakiego mogłaby sobie wyobrazić… To jak spełnienie marzeń!

Błękitnooki uczeń nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ten chłopak, Magnus, musiał być naprawdę wyjątkowy, skoro dziewczyny zachowywały się w ten sposób. Nawet jego mała siostrzyczka! Zdecydował, że było to dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo informacji jak na jeden raz.

- Pójdę na zewnątrz i poczekam na pizzę – oznajmił i rzucił swój plecak do Jace'a. – Nawet się nie waż odpisywać mojego zadania!

* * *

><p>Alec siedział na schodach i rozmyślał o poprzedniej rozmowie. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym całym Magnusie. Nigdy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, ale słowa Simona go zaintrygowały. „Przynajmniej ja nie jestem dla dziewczyn takim dupkiem" – pomyślał. Nigdy nie umawiałby się z jakąś dziewczyną, wiedząc, że w najbliższej przyszłości i tak z nią zerwie. No dobrze… Może on nie był najlepszym przykładem, jeśli chodzi o chodzenie z dziewczynami. Ale Bane nadal go intrygował. Czy naprawdę umówiłby się z pierwszą osobą, która by go o to spytała? Brzmiało nieprawdopodobnie.<p>

Nagle jakiś samochód zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt drogi jak na auto z pizzerii. Dostrzegł bardzo ładną, blondwłosą dziewczynę na siedzeniu kierowcy. Ktoś wysiadł z drugiej strony i Alec zobaczył błysk brokatu w czyichś perfekcyjnie wymodelowanych w kolce włosach. „No proszę… Magnus Bane?" – pomyślał i w tym momencie samochód odjechał, zostawiając pierwszoklasistę samego na chodniku.

Magnus stał tak przez chwilę, spoglądając za oddalającym się samochodem, aż nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Spojrzał na Aleca z zaskoczeniem. Niebieskooki chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem:

- Brawo. Jesteś prawie na czas.

Zdziwienie na twarzy Magnusa wzrosło. Nie znali się zbyt dobrze.

- Cześć – przywitał starszego ucznia i podszedł nieco bliżej. Było coś w sposobie, w jaki się poruszał… albo w jego wyglądzie, co sprawiało, że Alec nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić.

Miał na sobie obcisłe, zielone jeansy i kolorową wzorzystą bluzkę. Nosił też mnóstwo akcesoriów, ot choćby okulary słoneczne we włosach, bransoletki i brokatowy pasek. Wspominając brokat – Magnus musiał ewidentnie wysypać na siebie wiadro błyszczącego pyłku. Nie było innej możliwości, by ktoś mógł świecić tak mocno. I malował się. Alec zawsze uważał, że makijaż był przeznaczony tylko dla dziewczyn i tylko one mogły wyglądać w nim dobrze. Jednak kiedy zobaczył Magnusa, w jednej chwili zmienił zdanie. Ten pierwszoroczniak wyglądał niesamowicie.

W tym momencie Alec zdał sobie sprawę, że oceniał Bane'a, tak jak Jace robił to z dziewczynami.

- To była twoja nowa dziewczyna na ten tydzień? – spytał, chcąc ukryć swoje nagłe zainteresowanie i lekki rumieniec. – Wyglądała na starszą od ciebie.

- Mylisz się w obu kwestiach. – Magnus uśmiechnął się i, na Anioła (Alec i jego rodzeństwo używali tego powiedzonka odkąd byli dziećmi. Nikt nie pamiętał nawet, dlaczego), ten uśmiech był nieziemski. Brunet mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego dziewczęta zakochiwały się w Magnusie tak szybko. – Tak właściwie, czemu tu siedzisz? Nie masz lekcji?

- Nie, mamy dłuższą przerwę i czekam właśnie na pizzę – wyjaśnił Alec.

Magnus oparł się o ścianę i westchnął.

- Nie chcę iść do szkoły… – mruknął i spojrzał w niebo.

„Nawet, jeśli jest znany jako łamacz serc, jego popularność nie maleje…" – zastanawiał się Alec. Przypomniało mu to słowa Izzy: _jest najlepszym chłopakiem, jakiego można sobie wymarzyć._ „Tamte dziewczyny na pewno wciąż na niego czekają… I to znaczy, że jeszcze z nikim się spotyka…"

- Więc… nikt jeszcze się z tobą nie umówił? – Bardziej stwierdził niż spytał, nie zwracając w sumie uwagi na to, co mówi. Magnus opuścił wzrok na siedzącego ucznia.

- Nie… Nikt jeszcze tego nie zrobił. – Wydawał się zaskoczony tym tematem.

- Więc… - Alec był tylko ciekawy, ale mógł wyczuć ciepło napływające do jego policzków. Co on wyrabiał? – Naprawdę spotykałbyś się z pierwszą osobą, która w poniedziałek się z tobą umówi? Nawet, gdyby nie była w twoim typie?

- Moim typie? – powtórzył Magnus i potarł brodę palcami. – Nie sądzę, bym miał swój typ… Staram się nie oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie… - przerwał na moment i uśmiechnął się. – No dobra, może i to robię. Ale, skoro już pytasz… ty mi się podobasz. Więc chyba możemy powiedzieć, że jesteś w moim typie.

W tym momencie Alec poczuł, jakby jego żołądek wykonał fikołka. To, co powiedział później, było definitywnie najbardziej szaloną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił.

- To może zaczniemy ze sobą chodzić? – zaśmiał się, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję drugiego chłopaka. Magnus zamarł, spoglądając na ciemnowłosego chłopaka z niedowierzaniem.

I w tym momencie przyjechał facet z pizzą. Alec zerwał się z ziemi i zaczął szukać portfela po kieszeniach. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że zostawił go w plecaku. A plecak rzucił Jace'owi. Świetnie.

W tym samym czasie dostawca wręczył pudełka Magnusowi i odjechał, o nic nie pytając. Alec nie mógł uwierzyć, że nowy znajomy tak po prostu zapłacił za ich obiad.

- D-dzięki, Magnus… Uratowałeś mnie. Przypadkiem zostawiłem pieniądze w plecaku. Oddam ci po lekcjach! – zapewnił, ale Magnus tylko wręczył mu pudełka.

- To nic takiego – uśmiechnął się. – A teraz już leć, bo wystygnie.

Lightwood spojrzał na zapakowane pizze. Unosiła się z nich para, roztaczając dookoła przyjemny zapach. Wraz z Magnusem wszedł do szkoły. Kiedy jednak miał skręcić na podwórko, odezwał się Bane:

- Ja idę w tamtą stronę, także… - wskazał na korytarz prowadzący do sali matematycznej - do zobaczenia. – Pomachał do Aleca i odszedł. Drugoklasista jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na niego ze zdumieniem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Magnus tak po prostu za niego zapłacił, nie oczekując zwrotu. I co tak naprawdę zaszło między nimi przed przyjazdem dostawcy.

* * *

><p>Zaledwie chwilę później praktycznie całkiem zapomniał o Magnusie. Jego przyjaciele, rodzeństwo – i oczywiście pizza – zajęli całą jego uwagę. Nie myślał o pierwszoroczniaku, dopóki nie skończyły się jego lekcje. Wtedy, kiedy wraz ze swoją grupą miał wracać do domu, zobaczył błysk brokatu, który przypomniał mu o długu, jaki zaciągnął parę godzin wcześniej.<p>

Pobiegł w stronę Magnusa, wyciągając portfel z pieniędzmi.

- Jeszcze raz, bardzo przepraszam za kłopot – przeprosił i wręczył należną sumę Magnusowi. Młodszy chłopak uśmiechnął się, lecz jej nie przyjął.

- Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, żebyś się tym nie przejmował. To naprawdę nic takiego.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na niego zmieszany. Nie chciał jałmużny.

- Masz już jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – spytał Magnus, zmieniając temat. Tym razem, Alec był naprawdę zdziwiony.

- Ja nie, ale… Ty chyba tak, pierwszoklasiści mają dzisiaj trening – przypomniał.

Magnus westchnął. To było oczywiste, że nie chciało mu się ćwiczyć. Na pewno miał lepsze sposoby na spędzenie wolnego czasu, ot choćby umawianie się z inną dziewczyną każdego nowego tygodnia. Jednak Alec wiedział, że Bane był dobrym zawodnikiem i mógł spokojnie zostać członkiem reprezentacji szkoły.

- Słyszałem, że masz talent. Nie powinieneś go marnować – powiedział.

- Mam talent w wielu dziedzinach, złotko – odparł młodszy chłopak, pokazując swoje białe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Alec poczuł, jak jego policzki znów zaczęły nabierać czerwonego koloru. – Mógłbym dostać twój numer? – spytał. Nie zauważył lub też skutecznie zignorował fakt, że to tylko pogorszyło sytuację dostatecznie zarumienionego Lightwooda.

- J-jasne. Zaraz ci go napiszę. – Wziął telefon Bane'a i stworzył nowy kontakt. Uczeń o kocich oczach spoglądał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Jak masz na imię, tak przy okazji? – spytał i zaśmiał się z niezręczności sytuacji. Alec odwrócił spojrzenie w stronę młodszego chłopaka.

- Alec. Alec Lightwood – odpowiedział. To wszystko z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz dziwniejsze.

- Alec? Skrót od Alexander? – Bane nie zaprzestał dociekliwości. Niebieskooki tylko skinął głową, czując, że powiedzenie choćby jednego słowa skończy się niewyraźnym bełkotaniem. – Mogę w takim razie nazywać cię Alexandrem? Uwielbiam brzmienie tego imienia. – Coś w głosie Magnusa sprawiło, że rumieniec Aleca przeszedł na wyższy poziom zaawansowania. Co się z nim działo?

- Nikt mnie tak nie nazywa… Jedynie czasem moi rodzice, kiedy są źli – wyjaśnił, ale postawa młodszego towarzysza raczej się nie zmieniła.

- To sprawia, że jest jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowe – powiedział i zabrał telefon Aleca, by wpisać tam swój własny numer. – Proszę bardzo – powiedział po chwili i oddał telefon właścicielowi. „Magnus Nieziemski Bane" głosiła nazwa kontaktu.

Nagle, usłyszeli głos Jace'a z drugiego końca korytarza.

- Alec! Jeśli nie idziesz z nami, to po prostu powiedz! Nie chcemy tracić czasu! Clary za dwie godziny ma swoje zajęcia z rysunku.

Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na nowego znajomego z skruchą. Magnus tylko się uśmiechnął i wzruszył ramionami.

- Idź z przyjaciółmi, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. – Zanim Alec mógł choćby cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, Magnus zdążył już zniknąć w którymś z korytarzy.

Z całym mnóstwem pytań w głowie, podbiegł do swojego rodzeństwa i przyjaciół. Tamci opowiadali sobie coś o szkole i nawet nie zwrócili większej uwagi na to, że przyszedł. To dało mu czas, by przemyśleć raz jeszcze ostatnie wydarzenia. Dlaczego Magnus nagle zaczął zachowywać się tak przyjaźnie? Bo przecież nie mógł pomyśleć, że naprawdę się spotykają… prawda?

* * *

><p><strong>I jak się podobało? To pierwsze opowiadanie o Malecu, które publikuję, dlatego byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za opinie :)<strong>

**Będzie się składało przypuszczalnie z 7 części, po jednej na każdy dzień tygodnia.**

**Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za poświęcony czas, Yohao :)**


	2. Wtorek

**Tak jak poprzednio: ****ani Dary Anioła, ani manga "Seven Days" nie należą do mnie.**

**Przepraszam za tak długi czas między rozdziałami, ale ostatnio trochę się działo... Niezależnie od tego, zapraszam na wtorkowy rozdział:**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Wtorek<strong>

Tym, co obudziło Magnusa z przyjemnego snu o zwycięstwie w konkursie na najlepszą fryzurę roku, był dzwoniący telefon. Od razu rozpoznał piosenkę One Republic i nie musiał nawet spoglądać na ekran, by wiedzieć, kto do niego wydzwaniał o tej nieludzkiej godzinie.

_- Kocham cię_ – _powiedziała, zbliżając się do niego, gdy siedzieli razem na kanapie._

_- Camille, mówiłem ci, byś przestała z tymi głupimi gierkami – odpowiedział, odpychając od siebie dziewczynę swojego lokatora. – Co jeśli przyjdzie tu Ralph i zobaczy cię tu ze mną? Może nie zrozumieć i…_

_- Tu nie ma nic do rozumienia, skarbie. – Zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem._

_ Camille zawsze była typem, który nie chciał żadnych ograniczeń. Robiła, co chciała i nigdy nie zważała na konsekwencje. Nie przejmowała się, co powiedzą czy pomyślą inni. Była piękna, niezależna… i niesamowicie atrakcyjna. Jednak i tak ją znów od siebie odepchnął._

_- Ach! Camille! – zawołał, próbując zetrzeć z ust jej bananowy błyszczyk._

_- Zawsze mogę zerwać z Ralphem, wiesz…? – szepnęła kusząco._

_ Siedzieli obok siebie na sofie i ona wdrapała się mu na kolana, kładąc delikatnie ręce na jego piersi. Magnus mógł wyczuć ciepło jej ciała i dotyk jej włosów na twarzy, kiedy nachyliła się i wyszeptała mu do ucha:_

_- Powiedz… Kochasz mnie, prawda Magnusie?"_

_ Wiedział, że to było złe. Czuł to całym sobą, ale nie potrafił odmówić. To było tak, jakby jego ciało podjęło decyzję zamiast niego. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, a potem już tylko całowali się namiętnie. W tle słyszał z radia utwór One Republic „If I lose myself"…_

I od tego czasu, ta piosenka była dzwonkiem jej kontaktu. Wiedział, że to było złe… Od tamtego dnia nie potrafił spojrzeć Ralphowi i jego bratu, Scottowi prosto w oczy. Dzielili ze sobą to mieszkanie odkąd rozpoczął szkołę, więc teraz ponad dziesięć miesięcy.

Magnus nie pochodził z biednej rodziny. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego rodzice prowadzili wielkie, dobrze prosperujące przedsiębiorstwo. Posiadali wielką rezydencję poza miastem oraz mieszkanie na Brooklynie, które wykorzystywał Magnus w czasie szkoły. Nie był z tego powodu aż tak szczęśliwy, jakby się mogło wydawać. Rodzice prawie nigdy z nim nie rozmawiali, uważając że pozostawianie pieniędzy wszystko zrekompensuje. Dlatego właśnie, kiedy spotkał jednego ze swoich przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, zgodził się dzielić mieszkanie z nim i jego bratem. Szybko przywyknął do ich obecności i nawet polubił posiadanie kogoś, z kim mógł pogadać po powrocie ze szkoły. Jedyna wada całej tej sytuacji właśnie w tym momencie do niego dzwoniła.

- Czeeść… - przywitał dziewczynę ziewając.

- Czemu nie odebrałeś, kiedy dzwoniłam pierwszy raz?! – zawołała zamiast powitania. Westchnął. Kiedy dzwoniła pierwszy raz, on wciąż jeszcze smacznie spał.

- Naprawdę muszę odpowiadać?

- Och, nieważne. Przyjedź szybko do mnie! – rozkazała Camille.

Była piękną, młodą kobietą o niesamowitym ciele i kuszącym głosie. Jednak on nie potrafił jej zrozumieć. Nigdy jej nie rozumiał i raczej nie zapowiadało się, by ta sytuacja uległa zmianie. Spotykali się w sekrecie przez jakiś czas, ale on w końcu z nią zerwał. Ralph dowiedział się, że go zdradziła, ale nigdy nie zorientował się, że tym drugim facetem był nie kto inny, jak jego brokatowy lokator. Chociaż więc nie byli ze sobą oficjalnie (ani nieoficjalnie), ona wciąż zachowywała się, jakby ich sekretny romans trwał. A on dobrze wiedział, że wciąż coś do niej czuł.

- Wybacz, ale nie. Jeszcze wczoraj bym mógł, ale dzisiaj jest już za późno – powiedział, wstając z łóżka.

- Znowu się z kimś spotykasz? – mruknęła niezadowolona. – Ale przecież to i tak tylko tydzień!

- Camille, rozłączam się – poinformował, czując się zmęczony rozmową. Czemu wszyscy uważali go za manipulanta i uwodziciela? Przecież tylko szukał osoby, którą pokocha…

- Och, przestań. Ile ma lat? – spytała blondynka.

- Yy… - zatrzymał się na moment. – Druga klasa.

- Ładna? – Magnus mógł niemalże zobaczyć uśmiech na twarzy Camille, ale kiedy pomyślał o jej pytaniu, przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz Aleca trzymającego łuk i strzelającego: jego oczy pełne koncentracji, a włosy, jak zwykle w absolutnym nieładzie. To było w pewnym sensie śmieszne, że Lightwood zawsze nosił takie nudne i kompletnie-nie-stylowe ubrania, ale one w pewnym sensie do niego pasowały. Nagle, Magnus wiedział już co odpowiedzieć Camille.

- To- raz jeszcze pomyślał o błękitnych oczach chłopaka - absolutna piękność.

- Ładniejsza niż ja? – W głosie Camille słychać było niedowierzanie. Często bywała próżna.

- Ciężko was porównać… - Bane pomyślał o wspaniałej bladej skórze dziewczyny i jej złotych lokach, a następnie o nietypowym połączeniu kolorów, które cechowało Alexandra: czerń i błękit. Byli tak różni, każde z nich naprawdę piękne. Magnus był bardzo wrażliwy na piękno.

Camille zaśmiała się melodyjnie.

- To właśnie w tobie kocham! Widzimy się wkrótce!

- Wcześniej powinnaś jeszcze poromawiać z Ralphem… - zaczął, ale od razu mu przerwała:

- Nie zaczynaj znowu tego tematu, mam go powyżej uszu. Pa! – Zakończyła rozmowę, a Magnus padł na sofę, czując się jeszcze bardziej zmęczonym niż wcześniej. „Powinna zacząć myśleć o innych" – stwierdził i po raz kolejny wyciągnął telefon.

„**Dzień dobry, skarbie"** – napisał i wysłał do Aleca. Naprawdę chciał móc pisać tę wiadomość to jednej i tej samej osoby każdego dnia… Ale nadal jej nie znalazł.

Prawdę mówiąc, Alec bardzo zaskoczył go swoim pytaniem. Magnus nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ten piękny chłopak nie ma dziewczyny. „Może tym razem się zakocham?" – zastanawiał się. Każdy tydzień zaczynał pełen nadziei, ale za każdym razem jego serce nie odwzajemniało uczuć tej drugiej osoby. Potrzebował siedmiu dni, by się upewnić. W końcu, w Camille zakochał się praktycznie od razu.

Nie musiał czekać długo na odpowiedź, nawet jeśli nie była ona tak miła, jak przypuszczał.

„_**Zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina…?"**_Bane uśmiechnął się. Alec był całkowicie inny, niż przypuszczał. Zawsze widywał go tylko na konkursach łuczniczych i tam był spokojnym, utalentowanym chłopakiem, który starał się zachować skromność, nawet jeśli to on zostawał zwycięzcą. W codziennym życiu okazał się być bardzo nieśmiały i po prostu przeuroczy z czerwonym rumieńcem pokrywającym całe jego policzki. „Zapowiada się interesujący tydzień" – pomyślał Magnus.

Chciał schować telefon do kieszeni, kiedy ten znów zadzwonił. Tym razem, zobaczył na ekranie numer Aleca.

- Cze… – nie mógł nawet skończyć, kiedy Alec się wtrącił, zupełnie jak wcześniej Camille.

- Oszalałeś? Nawet ja nie wstaję tak wcześnie! – Alec brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, ale Magnus nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Tak, masz rację. Oszalałem. – Przez chwilę na linii nastała cisza.

- Nie śmiej się ze mnie, kiedy przepraszasz. Miałem ciężką noc z powodu mojego rodzeństwa i naprawdę chciałem się wyspać na tyle na ile to było możliwe. Co więc było aż tak ważne, że budzisz mnie o tej porze?

- Cóż… Chciałem się przywitać.

- Nie… Żartujesz, tak? – Przez chwilę Alec pozostał w ciszy, jednak kiedy Magnus nie odpowiadał, powiedział: - Gdybyś był tutaj, uderzyłbym cię poduszką.

- Możesz tu przyjść i wypełnić groźbę, jeśli chcesz. – Magnus uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie swojego nowego chłopaka siedzącego na łóżku i trzymającego telefon w jednej ręce oraz różową, puchatą poduszkę w drugiej z zaspanymi oczami. Alec był uroczy nawet podczas rozmowy telefonicznej.

Znów cisza.

- Alexandrze…?

- Masz przyjść dzisiaj na trening – powiedział w końcu Lightwood. – A jeśli nie przyjdziesz, przysięgam, że ci przyłożę i nauczę nie budzić mnie o nieludzkich godzinach. Do zobaczenia, pa.

I się rozłączył. Magnus spojrzał przed okno. „Trening… Więc on też tam będzie?" – pomyślał o niesamowitym wyglądzie Aleca, kiedy ten strzelał z łuku. „Cóż… W sumie mogę pójść. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty…"

* * *

><p>Długie ramiona trzymające łuk i strzałę. Ciemnowłosy chłopak próbujący znaleźć idealną pozycję, by trafić w tarczę. Charakterystyczny odgłos, kiedy strzała trafia w cel. Trzecia strzała, trafiająca niemalże w samo centrum.<p>

- Dobra robota, Alec! – zawołał trener i poklepał ucznia po ramieniu. – Jak zawsze, rzecz jasna – dodał, kiedy chłopak już opuszczał teren przeznaczony dla strzelców. – No dobrze! Pierwsze klasy na pozycje!

Magnus przełknął ślinę i wziął swój łuk. Kiedy patrzył na Aleca, był oczarowany jego perfekcyjną posturą. Gdy był tak skoncentrowany, wyglądał oszałamiająco.

- Bane! Na co czekasz!? – pospieszył go trener. Pierwszoklasista rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w stronę starszych klas i zobaczył, że Alec go obserwował.

Wziął głęboki oddech, założył strzałę na cięciwę, naciągnął i wypuścił. Poczekał na reakcję tłumu z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle, usłyszał, że wiwatują i klaszczą. Otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że trafił dokładnie w czarną kropkę na samym środku tarczy. Ze znacznie poprawionym humorem, spróbował jeszcze raz. Tym razem, jego strzała trafiła nieco niżej, ale nadal w bardzo dobrze punktowane miejsce. Ostatnia utkwiła w okręgu wartym osiem punktów.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio strzelał i to sprawiło, że był z siebie jeszcze bardziej zadowolony. Przede wszystkim cieszył się, że nie zawiódł Aleca. Kiedy wracał na trybuny, zobaczył chłopaka uśmiechającego się do niego. Jego oczy były niemalże zamknięte, a postura zrelaksowana. Był piękny. I ten uśmiech… Ten uśmiech był po prostu oszałamiający. Magnus myślał, że jego nowy chłopak wyglądał najlepiej z łukiem I strzałą w ręce. Nigdy w życiu się tak bardzo nie mylił.

* * *

><p>Później tego samego dnia, Magnus i Alec jechali metrem na Manhattan. Jak zawsze, podziemny pociąg pełen był ludzi: rozmawiających, słuchających muzyki czy czytających gazety. Chłopcy mieli jednak szczęście i udało im się znaleźć miejsca siedzące, nie urażając żadnej starszej osoby. Co jeszcze bardziej zdumiewające – mogli siedzieć koło siebie.<p>

- Wiesz, bardzo mnie dzisiaj zaskoczyłeś. Pozytywnie – zaczął rozmowę Alec. Magnus poczuł dziwne ciepło w sercu. Nie wiedział czemu, ale komplementy Lightwooda miały jakiś dziwny wpływ na jego organizm. Nie odpowiedział, spoglądając leniwie w okno, nawet jeśli jedynym, co mógł zobaczyć, była ciemna ściana.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tu mieszkasz… - zaczął ponownie Alec. Tym razem jednak Magnus odpowiedział z uśmiechem:

- Właściwie, to nie. Chciałem ci tylko potowarzyszyć w drodze do domu.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

- Ty chciałeś… co? Dlaczego ty…

- Uznałem, że tak spędzimy razem więcej czasu – odparł Magnus i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy zobaczył rumieniec na twarzy Aleca. Boże, ten chłopak był naprawdę uroczy.

Przez chwilę tylko siedzieli i nie rozmawiali. Dopiero kiedy zbliżali się do części Manhattanu, w której mieszkał Lightwood, starszy uczeń zdobył się na odwagę by zapytać:

- To my… no wiesz, chodzimy ze sobą na poważnie?

- Oczywiście – odparł od razu Magnus i spojrzał nieco podejrzliwie na Aleca. On przecież nie mógł… Nie poprosił go o chodzenie dla żartu, tak? Jeśli by to zrobił, Magnus wyszedłby na głupka, próbując uwieść chłopaka niezainteresowanego facetami. Ale… rumieniec na jego twarzy musiał mieć jakieś znaczenie, prawda?

- Och… - Alec wydawał się zmieszany. Jego wzrok był nieobecny, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Nagle, kiedy Magnus chciał zapytać, czy wszystko jest w porządku, chłopak powiedział: - To nasza stacja.

- Na pewno…? To nadal nie Manhattan. – Tym razem, to Bane był tym zdezorientowanym.

- Wiem. Ale chciałbym trochę z tobą pobyć. W końcu mamy tylko tydzień, nie?

- Właściwie…

* * *

><p>To był już drugi raz w ciągu dwóch dni, kiedy Alec zrobił coś tak szalonego. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo, ale naprawdę chciał wycisnąć ile tylko się da z tego jednego tygodnia.<p>

Zanim Magnus mógł choćby skończyć swoją wypowiedź, Lightwood był już poza wagonem metra i przeciskał się przez tłum. Kiedy wreszcie Bane złapał go na ulicy, błękitnooki zawołał spontanicznie:

- Chodźmy na randkę.

* * *

><p>Tak naprawdę, Magnus miał wrażenie, że Alec brał wszystko na zbyt wielkim luzie, jakby tylko się nim bawił. Coraz częściej na myśl o tym, że kiedykolwiek rozważał posiadanie takiego pięknego, uroczego chłopaka, Magnus czuł się jak idiota. To by było zbyt piękne, by być prawdziwe.<p>

Kiedy Alec zaproponował pójście na randkę, Bane poczuł się jednocześnie szczęśliwy, jak i niepewny. Nie chciał umawiać się dla zabawy. Chciał znaleźć prawdziwą miłość. No dobrze, może przy okazji też trochę tej zabawy mieć.

- Okej – zgodził się. Może była jeszcze szansa?

- Nie powinniśmy tracić czasu, nie? W końcu jest już wtorek… - Alec nie był już tak pewny siebie, jak chwilę wcześniej. Jego nastrój zmieniał się bardzo szybko.

Jego słowa jednak utwierdziły Magnusa w przekonaniu, że to wszystko było zabawą. Nie… Nie mógł robić sobie złudzeń. Musiał zerwać z Aleciem tak szybko, jak to było możliwe. Nie było sensu w kontynuowaniu tej farsy. Dla Magnusa nie była to gra.

- Alec, poczekaj – zawołał i chwycił chłopaka za rękę. Była delikatna i ciepła w dotyku. Starszy uczeń odwrócił się w stronę Magnusa.

- Tak? – spytał, niezbyt pewnie. Magnus wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał to zrobić. Musiał się dowiedzieć.

- Kiedy wczoraj zaproponowałeś mi chodzenie… Żartowałeś?

Alexander opuścił wzrok i spojrzał na swoje buty. Na jego policzkach pokazał się niewielki rumieniec.

- D-dlaczego tak uważasz? – Dopiero po chwili był w stanie coś cicho powiedzieć.

- Ja… - W całym życiu Magnusa było tylko kilka momentów, kiedy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ale patrząc teraz na tę niezwykle uroczą osobę przed nim, nie potrafił wypowiedzieć swoich obaw na głos. Nie było szans, by zaryzykował skrzywdzenie Aleca w takim momencie. – Lubię cię, Alexandrze. Naprawdę cię lubię. Ale jeśli nie chcesz spędzać ze mną czasu, to nie ma prob…

- Magnus – Alec wciął się w jego wypowiedź. – Nie zaproponowałbym randki, gdybym jej nie chciał.

Uczeń o kocich oczach uśmiechnął się szeroko na te słowa. Tuż po tym, chwycił swojego tymczasowego chłopaka za rękę i pociągnął go do najbliższego baru, który zwał się Taki. Tam, znaleźli dla siebie miejsce niedaleko okna. Urocza kelnerka przybyła bardzo szybko, więc nie mieli problemów z zamówieniem dla siebie dwóch burgerów i dużego talerza frytek.

Podczas posiłku Magnus nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od ciemnowłosego chłopaka. Ten musiał być bardzo głodny, bo nie odzywał się, tylko skupiał całą swoją uwagę na hamburgerze. To pozwoliło Bane'owi bez obaw podziwiać piękny wygląd Aleca. Był przekonany, że w obecnej chwili mógłby opisać każdy cal twarzy Lightwooda. Naprawdę chciał poczuć te ciemne włosy między swoimi palcami. Chciał… znacznie więcej, ale bał się, że przestraszy Aleca. Było zbyt wcześnie. I nadal nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, że naprawdę się ze sobą spotykali.

- Coś nie tak? – spytał Alec, rozpraszając jego myśli. Skończył już swoją porcję i teraz wpatrywał się w swojego towarzysza.

- Nie, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – Magnus uśmiechnął się, ale czuł, że chłopak mu nie uwierzył, posyłając w jego stronę podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

- Okej… To co chcesz teraz robić?

- Co powiesz na zakupy? Naprawdę chciałbym kupić ci coś, co podkreśliłoby piękno twoich niezwykłych oczu – zaproponował Magnus. Wszystkie jego dziewczyny kochały chodzić z nim na zakupy. Jakby nie patrzeć, płacił za ich rzeczy, więc nie miały powodu narzekać.

- Jeśli chcesz… - zgodził się Alec, ale bez większego zachwytu. Prawdopodobnie zignorował uwagę o pięknych oczach. Pomimo tego, kiedy Magnus skończył obiad i zapłacił kelnerce (ku sprzeciwom Lightwooda), poszli do najbliższego centrum handlowego.

Odwiedzili około dwudziestu różnych sklepów, a Magnus nie potrafił znaleźć niczego, co spodobałoby się im obu. Alexander preferował ciemne ubrania bez wzorów. Im mniej koloru, tym lepiej. Wyglądał na naprawdę zirytowanego po tych wszystkich propozycjach, ale Bane nie zwracał na to specjalnego uwagi.

- Chodźmy jeszcze tutaj! – postanowił i pociągnął Lightwooda do ostatniego sklepu, którego jeszcze nie odwiedzili. Biedny Alec tym razem został przymuszony, by przymierzyć każdą rzecz, którą przyniósł mu Magnus. Zabrało to trochę czasu, ale wreszcie zgodził się na kupno błękitnego szala. Idealnie pasował on do jego oczu, co sprawiło, że Magnus poczuł się bardzo z siebie dumny.

Niebieskooki chłopak ziewnął, kiedy opuszczali centrum. Przypomniało to Magnusowi, że zakupy raczej nie były dla Aleca najciekawszą formą spędzania czasu.

- Pójdziemy do kina? – zapytał. Alec tylko skinął głową, uśmiechając się pierwszy raz od dobrej godziny.

- Pewnie, czemu nie?

* * *

><p>Był już wieczór, kiedy kupili bilety na jakiś film przygodowy. Magnus w sumie nie zwracał uwagi na gatunek. Chciał tylko, by Alec wybrał coś dla siebie, w ramach rekompensaty za zakupy. Było to dla niego coś nowego. Oczywiście dbał o swoje dziewczyny, ale nigdy nie miał tak dużej potrzeby, by którąś uszczęśliwić. Chyba nawet przy Camille nigdy się tak nie czuł.<p>

Kupili dla siebie popcorn i po jakichś piętnastu minutach reklam, film wreszcie się zaczął. Był o jakiejś dziewczynie, która jakimś cudem znalazła się w centrum pola walki. Miała właśnie użyć karabinu po raz pierwszy, kiedy Magnus poczuł coś ciężkiego na swoim ramieniu.

Alec zasnął i jego głowa opierała się teraz o Magnusa. Nie to, żeby ten narzekał. Lightwood wyglądał na tak spokojnego i zrelaksowanego… Bane ostrożnie położył ich popcorn na ziemi i oparł się o swojego chłopaka. Film już wcale go nie interesował.

Może ta randka nie była aż tak zła, jak przypuszczał?

* * *

><p><strong>To tyle na dzisiaj :) Dziękuję wszystkim za dodawanie mojego opowiadania do ulubionych i obserwowanych. Komentarze mile widziane! <strong>

**Pozdrawiam, Yohao :***


End file.
